Social networks conventionally allow for a variety of types of entities to post content to the social network to be viewed by members of the social network. Entities including other members, companies, groups, sponsoring entities, and the like may provide content items to the social network. The social network may cause those items to be displayed on user interfaces of various members of the social network based on a variety of criteria. For instance, members who are connected to one another may see content items the other has posted to the social network, while a member who follows a company or group may see the content items posted by that company or group.